Let the Pain Wash Away
by Toph Hitsugaya
Summary: Why does he wear that orange? Wouldn't he want more skin showing as its beautiful. Why does Yumichika hide behind it. Hisagi is about to find out.


**Let the pain wash away**

**Summary: Why does he wear that orange? Wouldn't he want more skin showing as its beautiful? Why does Yumichika hide behind it? Hisagi is about to find out. **

**Just an idea I had as I sat bored to death in Italian. Why can't my school teach Japanese? WAAAA. I'm not neglecting 'And it was all Matsumoto's fault' BTW or am I? Kidding, I'm not but I just had to get this down. **

**Set before the betrayal so no Ichigo and Co**

**Warning: mentions of rape and yaoi if you want it to be **

**Disclaimer: I guess I'd just muck Bleach p for everyone if I owned it, Not Tite Kubo but still I WANNA OW BLEACH!**

It was only because he was drunk. Hisagi would never have done it if he was sober. Would he? It was one of the many unanswered questions of the seretei. Why does Yumichika wear the orange stuff if he wants to be beautiful? Wouldn't having bare skin make you more beautiful?

The other unanswered questions if you were wondering are

1) How come no captains ever fall asleep in the captains meeting?

2) What does Toshiro do with all the candy he gets given? Does he actually eat it?

3) Where does Ukitake get the candy?

4) Does Kenpachi read Yachiru a bed time story?

5) Does Byakuya use hair products?

Ok the list is way longer but still. People always wondered what was up with the orange covering on Yumichika. Another question was why doesn't Yumichika drink but that wasn't important at the moment.

Hisagi was out drinking with the gang excluding Yumichika cause he didn't drink. Matsumoto, Renji, Kira, Iba, Ikkaku and himself were all there. And they were all completely and utterly wasted.

"Uh *hic* I am in so *hic much trouble with Taicho" Matsumoto slurred. "And I *hic* haven't done any of my paperwork"

Everyone fell silent as they imagined the inevitable "MATSUMOTO" that was sure to come.

"Ouch" Iba summed it up for everyone.

"S' what were we doing" Renji laughed.

"Playing truth or dare" Kira said reluctantly.

"Ok *hic* I dare Hisagi to *hic* spy on Yumichika to see why he *hic* wears the orange thing" Matsumoto said drunkly.

"What no way!" Hisagi was suddenly a lot more sober then before.

"Hell even I don't know that" Ikkaku spoke up.

"He could get angry at me" Hisagi said fearfully.

"Calm down. Ya boyfriend ain't gonna kill you if that's what your worried about" Renji said mockingly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hisagi yelled.

"Yet" Matsumoto giggled.

"And ya know Hisagi that if you don't do the dare, you have to strip in front of Byakuya" Ikkaku laughed. This rule was in place to make sure that no one chickened out of completing their dare. Another rule was no one was allowed to dare someone to strip in front of Byakuya.

"Fine fine whatever" Hisagi got up grumbling. "Where's his cabin?"

Yumichika had gotten permission to have a separate cabin far away form the actual squad 11 barracks for some reason so Hisagi wasn't in danger of running into Kenpachi. **(An but wouldn't that be funny) **

Hisagi shunpoed away, reaching the cabin in about a minute. It was a cold night and his sleeveless outfit didn't help. He checked to make sure his reiatsu was pulled in and undetectable before approaching a window where light was coming from. He crept closer and peeked in the window which had no curtains just a blind half shut.

And he pulled away blushing. It was Yumichika's bedroom and the man himself was in there. He was obviously about to get changed for bed. Hisagi calmed down and tried to cool his reddening cheeks by sheer will power.

It didn't work.

He looked back through the window and tried to look everywhere but at Yumichika. The room was painted a light lavender colour and along one wall stretched a mural of a peacock with its tail feathers spread. The room held a bed, not a futon, 2 wardrobes, a dressing tale, a desk and a bookcase. From the angle of the room through the window the only thing Hisagi had a clear view of was the desk…..

And Yumichika.

Hisagi focused on the desk. It was neat, stacked papers in a metal tray, 3 different pencil pots sitting along the back. The desk was rather large and the main things taking up the space were photo frames.

This surprised Hisagi. He hadn't taken Yumichika to be a sentimental man.

There was a photo of Ikkaku and Yumichika. If there hadn't been such a photo, Hisagi would have been very surprised. The 2 were best friends, never apart for too long.

There was a photo of Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi and Yachiru. Again, no surprise Yumichika loved his division enough to lie and call his zanpakuto another name.

There was a photo of Yumichika with a feather draped man. Hisagi had no idea who this man was **(Kudos to anyone who can guess) **but the man was obviously important enough to have earned a spot on the desk.

The next picture was the gang. It had been taken at quiz night, a new idea suggested by Unohana Taicho. Everyone had gotten into groups and The Head Captain had been the quiz master. Their team had been called The Hollow Annihilators. The had come second to last and only because the team that came last had been disqualified, immediately putting them in last place.

The team that won consisted of Hitsugaya Taicho, Aizen Taicho, Unohana Taicho and Ukitake Taicho. But it had been a fun night and had become a regular occurrence in the seretei.

The last photo surprised Hisagi. It was a picture of him with Yumichika. Why was that there? Was he one of Yumichika's bestest friend? He wasn't sure how the 5th seat saw him.

Hisagi pulled his eyes back to Yumichika ad saw the 5th seat taking off the orange arm sleeve. This was it. He was about to see what Yumichika hid from the world. If he hid anything at all. For all Hisagi knew, Yumichika just couldn't stand revealing bare skin.

And then the sleeve was unattached from the next thin and it fell to the floor. Hisagi was left looking at a purple scarred arm. **(An imagine Ashitaka's arm from princess Mononoke) **It was a swirling scar, circling the arm all the way up to the shoulder.

And before Hisagi had time to register the arm, the neck thingy was off and carved into Yumichika's neck and his chest directly below the next where 3 words. He was too far away to see what words but it was obvious that these were no tattoos.

"Come in Hisagi" Yumichika suddenly said.

"Shit" Hisagi swore.

'My, my how coarse Hisagi" Yumichika laughed. "The doors unlocked or you could just use the window, I'm not fussy"

"Liar" Hisagi grunted as he scrambled through the window. "You're extremely fussy"

"Most of the time" Yumichika corrected as Hisagi fell through the window and hurriedly scrambled to his feet. "So I take it you've seen the scars" He said in a light tone.

Hisagi didn't answer a first. He stepped forward and lightly ran his index finger over the scar on Yumichika's arm and noticing how Yumichika winced when he did so.

"_So it hurts" _Hisagi thought.

The he lifted his hand to trace the 3 words carved into Yumichika's neck and surrounding areas. They were scars. Someone had used a dagger or something and had carved into Yumichika's skin. It was obvious that Yumichika hadn't done it otherwise he wouldn't cover it up.

フリーク

Freak….

ふしだらな女

Slut….

ホモ

Faggot….

"How can you speak lightly of this Yumi?" Hisagi asked as he brushed the words.

"It is hard" Yumichika admitted, his tone still light. He turned away.

"Shit Yumi when did this happen? How did this happen?"

"A long time ago. Long before I met you. Long before I became a shinigami"

Hisagi waited for the answer to the second question but it never came.

"And" he prompted.

Yumichika spun back to face Hisagi, eyes burning with anger, face plastered in an angry snarl.

"Who asked you to interfere? Why do you need to know? It's none of your business!" he hissed.

Yumichika then turned away again.

"Yumi" Hisagi started.

"I want you to go" Yumichika said coldly.

"Well I'm not!" Hisagi yelled angrily. "I wanna know what the hell happened and I want to know now!"

Yumichika stood still. Hisagi waited. And waited. And waited.

"It was my first week in the soul society" Yumichika said softly, not turning to face Hisagi. It didn't matter, at least he was talking.

_Flashback_

_The boy crouched in the alley as the men came toward him. They wore shihakusho and carried swords._

"_Looks like we found a toy to play with" One laughed. _

"_No" The boy whispered. _

"_Oh look he's scared" Another man sneered. "He should be" _

_One of the men reached a hand out and the boy bit down hard on it. _

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh shit!" The man cursed. _

"_Hado 63 Raikoho" One man yelled. Electricity burst forward and wrapped around the boys arm. He screamed as it burnt into his arm._

_Now that you've learnt not to cross us" The man walked forward and in the night, a scream was heard. _

_End flashback_

"That's the scar on my arm" Yumichika said softly. Hisagi suddenly wanted him to turn around, to see if tears were dripping from his eyes. "And then after it was all over"

_Flashback_

_The men turned to leave, the boy a crying mess on the ground._

"_I hate you" he managed to sob._

"_I'm staying here for a moment" the leader said suddenly. The men shrugged and walked away. The remaining man laughed at the fear suddenly blossoming in the boy's eyes. He bent down and yanked out a sword about the size of a 30cm ruler. _

"_Burn in agony Poizunbearā (poison bearer)" the tip of the sword glowed green and without second thought, the man carved 3 words into the screaming boy's skin. _

"_STOP!" the boy screamed. _

"_And now you can ever forget me" The man sneered before walking away. _

_End Flashback_

"I thought I would die, I was in so much agony" Yumichika said quietly. "Everything hurt. But, but then I was found by an orphanage owner who knew Unohana Taicho. She took me to her and she healed me. She saved my life. By identifying the reiatsu of the men on me, she was able to identify the men and have them arrested. But the poison was different. It was strange. It didn't heal properly. It was the power of the zanpakuto. It is still in me but Unohana locked it in the words. After battles, I have to go to her so she can check the wounds; make sure the poison hasn't broken free when I was weak. And I have regular check ups once a week"

Yumichika trailed off and stayed rock still, not moving, just standing there. Then strong arms were around him.

"Oh Yumi why? Why can't you tell us? Don't you trust us?" Hisagi said to his friend.

And then all the pain Yumichika had bottled away was leaking out and he cried into Hisagi. He clutched the man's clothes in his fists and cried.

"I couldn't and not because it would make me ugly. Because it showed I was weak and because it hurts. It hurts everyday. I'm in pain all the time" Yumichika sobbed.

"It's ok Yumi, it's all ok" Hisagi patted Yumichika on the back comfortingly.

"I can still remember them on me" Yumichika cried.

"Then try to forget" Hisagi whispered.

Yumichika pulled back. 'I CAN'T!" he shrilled. "You don't know what it's like. It's disgusting, scary and it consumes you all at the same time. You can't escape. I was a kid. It shouldn't have happened"

"No but it did and it's so sad and it shouldn't have happened" Hisagi said sadly, agreeing with the distraught man. "But don't lock it away. It just makes you weak. Let it out and let other things in" Hisagi gestured to the photos "The good times. Let them take the pain over. Let them make you feel better. Let them embrace you"

"Please leave Hisagi" Was all Yumichika said.

Hisagi didn't want to push the unstable boy over the edge by angering him so he left. As he walked away, he heard crying.

Yet when he passed the forth division, the next day, he heard someone cry hello and saw Yumichika waving from a window, his orange thing removed (a towel as held p to cover the words though), obviously being checked up by Unohana Taicho.

"Your pretty smart Hisagi" Was all he said before disappearing back into the room

And Hisagi smiled.

てみましょう

Let….

ザ

The…..

痛み

Pain….

洗う

Wash….

離れて

Away….

**So what do you think? Please review, please, please, please. I have worked so hard on this. Who wants a fic on the quiz night? If lots of people want one I may write one. **


End file.
